The Hero's Mistake
by QueenChicken
Summary: Jamara and Jacob are two heros that no one in albion knows about due to the princess of albion but when the princess misses a big threat coming Jamara and Jacob team up together and fight this old threat from re surfacing (OC and OC) Rated T for language may change to M in later chapters. Story set in time period of Fable 3


Fable the Hero's mistake

Chapter 1: Girl meets boy, Hero saves hero

My life was ordinary for me I never thought I would meet another hero that was castaway like me but it all changed until that one mourning I met Jacob.

It was a normal mourning I was on my way back from making my way back home from making a delivery from Brightwall. When I got to Millfields I felt like something was going to happen well let's just say I also had a feeling something bad was going to happen, well I was correct

I was almost out of Millfields when I ran into a group of bandits circled around a tree they were yelling at someone I wasn't sure who but they were throwing around their bag of stuff. I thought it could be an innocent trader and I hate it when they attack innocents. So I yelled "Oi why don't you leave the poor man alone before I make you." The man that looked like the leader of the little band turned around and whistled at me "Look what we have here boys this little whore wants some attention we should take her back to the boss and maybe he can have a little fun with her." The mercenary sneered.

Well they just made a big mistake they just angered this girl and now they're going to get burned I thought. I could feel the flames warming my hands from my will surfacing to my skin this is going to be fun watching them coward in fear. This only made him laugh "Well boys looks like we have a feisty one on our hands that we may need to break in for the boss." With that I threw a scorching hot ball of fire at him. The others eyes went wide but the leader he had his own ideas he laughed, "awe you think you're so cute with your little fire ball well sweetheart I have my own tricks of mine." He taunted and summoned his own fire.

When have they started to be able to do that I thought. Well I guess I'll just have to use my gun and sword as well. I drew my sword out of it's sheathe and sliced a nearby mercenaries' throat and he fell to the ground lifeless. Threw a fire ball at one trying to charge me and pulled out my gun and shot another. I kept up [the fight till they were all dead till it was just their leader left.

"Well I'm impressed whore but you still have to beat me and that will be impossible for you." He sneered. I glared at him and summoned lighting and shocked him his body went from normal to skeleton and back to normal again from the electricity. He summoned fire and threw two fire balls at me I dodged and shocked him again. He started laughing madly as he sent one huge fire ball at me the man that was tied up pushed me out of the way and took the heat and fell back unconscious. I looked at him and then to the mercenary. "You are going to pay for that." I growled and threw an ice spell at him his eyes grew wide with fear as he was frozen solid. I walked over to him in the frozen state and kicked him to pieces.

I ran over to the man who fell unconscious he was burned on the chest but not badly I untied him he fell in my arms as soon as I untied him. He was unconscious I healed some of his wounds and burns but I needed to get him back to my house in Browerstone market so he can rest and I can heal him properly so when he awakes I can make sure everything is alright. I put him on my shoulder and walked him I know my arm is going to scream at me later because this guy is heavy. He didn't look like he would be this heavy when I saw him he, well he must have muscles under his shirt. He looked like he was around my age. He looked at little taller than me with shoulder length brown hair and hard features on his face I noticed his hands had blue tattoos that only will users had in the olden days. He was probably from somewhere where they still practice the art of making the tattoos there is no way he could be a hero like me.

We finally arrived at my house so I set him on my bed and started to heal his other wounds he was bruised and had a few broken ribs. I got him some new clothes and a pale of water and a cloth to clean the blood from his wounds I checked for a heartbeat again and it was there so I started cleaning the blood off of him when I got to his chest I could see the muscles he had and scares and they looked old he couldn't have been a merchant maybe a adventurer like me or a risky postman.

When I finished up it I put the new shirt on him and put the old one in the wash and by the time I did that I could hear the town crier announcing it time for everyone to turn lights out, well this day went by really fast I thought. I was exhausted anyway so I turned everything off and got in the chair next to my bed I looked at the man I just saved today and wonder if he was like me a descendent of a forgotten hero before the fall of the hero's guild by jack of blades.

The hero's guild fell after an evil came hungering to rule the world by the name of jack of blades my ancestor Paul was in the fight against him he was an extraordinary hero but was forgotten over time because not many knew his name. After the fall of the Heroes' Guild he settled down in a village somewhere and got married and built a family for himself so no one knew him after that because he was hidden in plain sight.

The only heroes remembered are chicken chaser and his older sister Theresa. There are rumors that Theresa is still alive walking this earth but is known as the blind sere instead. She is also have been rumored to have helped the past queen on her quest to stop king Fairfax from wishing to enslaving all of Albion under his own rule.

I yawned all this thinking about the past was making me even more tired I looked outside and the moon was up in the sky full and glowing in all its glory. I decided to sleep because tomorrow I will find out that this man I saved is and why he has the tattoos of will and if he's a forgotten hero like me. My eyes grew heavy and I got comfortable in my chair and sleep took me off to my dreams that where filled with what I really wanted to do out in the world.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey everyone i thought that the old first chapter of this story sucke so went back and added alot ot it and put more things into it this was not read by my beta so i may have some errors and if you want to read more of this story please check the follow button but i won't update quickly until summer due to school i will also be posting a fanfcition of resident evil soon i'm gonna finish typing it and send it to my Beta. so please give me your reviews of this story so far i like to hear your ideas. :) Thanks for reading


End file.
